The Other Potter
by mickey kity
Summary: From an early age, Julia Marksen knew there was something different about her. She never acted like her father, but someone else who no longer lived and was the father of that famous Harry Potter. Something seemed different about her and with the sudden death of her mother, she and her sister Miranda are forced to meet the brother they never knew. Until now...
1. Shared Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own much of anything in the Potter world, but I do own the characters that I create!

*dot*

zzzz…zzzzz…..

"WAKE UP!"

I started with a sudden jolt as my bed shook beneath me. It was still dark out and there were hurried voices outside my bedroom door. Grabbing the blankets from my body, I got up quickly grabbing my wand and pulling down my nightgown. It was rather hot for such a night but once it was back to its normal length it went just above my knees. I pulled my hair into a quick ponytail and flew out the door.

Running down the stairs as best I could, I heard faint screaming from the kitchen. What was going on?

"Please! Take them! GO! NOW!" screamed Father in the next room. I threw open the doors and there was Mum and Dad with little Miranda. Mum had tears draining on her face as she held onto Miranda, whose small eyes showed ever fear imaginable. Her eyes locked with mine and her small hands reached for me. I knew this was something dangerous.

Dad was begging Mum to take us away from something, but then suddenly a green blast came from behind and Dad was no more. He fell to the ground with a thud, I screamed. Mum screamed too, dropping Miranda. She ran over to me and I pulled us into the fireplace in a quick motion. Another green blast came right as Mum screamed Professor Dumbledore's name, throwing down the Floo powder at my feet. Green flames engulfed my sister and I as Mother disappeared.

"MUM!" I screamed praying that she was okay and held onto Miranda for dear life. Praying she would be alive when we landed, since she had never done this before. But my screams were not heard by Mum. I heard the screams as we whipped through the Floo Network to Professor Dumbledore's office. I saw my Mum being murdered by the Killing Curse just as I slipped out of sight and was safe. I landed with a thud on the cold stone floor of his office. Miranda landed on my stomach and instantly began crying.

Professor Dumblefore was no where in sight, but surely someone knew we was here. It was very creepy to be in the castle during the summer. I briefly wondered how the school might look empty, when suddenly the doors to the office opened and there stood Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Albus the reports are true! What are we going to do? They are here. I knew they would be."

"We can only hope her family will come to her aid," he said to her winking at me like I knew something too. Miranda was still crying as I stood and carried my sister in my arms. For only being almost fourteen, I was not very strong. After awhile Miranda managed to calm down enough and walked beside me to the Hospital Wing to be checked over. It was a long night and morning came sooner than I hoped. Around noon, I was told to go to the Ministry and make a report.

Yeah sure, I would do just that. I knew members of Death Eaters worked at the Ministry. I wasn't the daughter of Richard and Mary Marksen for anything….


	2. Our New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is fan made, minus the characters that I create.

*dot*

At the moment, I could not say where I was. Professor Dumbledore was next to me holding my hand pointing at one of the many houses on this street. Miranda was shivering beside me too, but at least she was safe. That's all that mattered. Now we just needed to find a home. Privet Drive, I read as we entered the street, was a very peculiar Muggle street. It was one I had never seen the likes of before. Professor Dumbledore stopped at Number Four, so I did too. The older wizard turned to me with a very unyielding expression.

"Miss Marksen, I know that this will an unsettling matter for the Dursley family, but I must ask you to be patient with them. Harry is related to them and has a small problem being what he is."

"Harry? Professor, why am I here? Am I related to these Muggles?" I asked wondering why I was here. Harry Potter? What did I have in connection to him? All the aged man did was smile and there was that twinkle in his eyes.

"You shall see. Come Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are waiting for us."

We walked up the small cobblestone path to the door. Professor Dumbledore hadn't even knocked when a large man opened it. He was quite large really, my mouth almost let out. I knew what Harry looked like, but how in Merlin's name were they related?! Harry was so thin compared to this man!

"Ahh, Mr. Dursley, good evening. May we come in?" asked Professor Dumbledore, a smile on his face the whole while.

"Hurry up!" He said waving us in so no one would see us outside. I thought how odd, but then again I wore my nightgown still, wand in hand. The man stared at my hands but turned from me into another room. As we entered the Muggle home, I tried to see a photo of Harry somewhere but there were none. Mrs. Dursley was thin woman with a horse like face. Her nose was too stuck up to really do much with, but Professor Dumbledore simply sat down in one of the armchairs ignoring her. I took my seat on the floor and kept my head down. Miranda took refuage in my lap as we tried to quiet like mice.

The Dursleys looked at me oddly. Dumbledore raised his wand and the paper that was in his hand flowed up to his eye level so he could read.

"To Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley, we ask of your assistance again with these young ladies. Their names are Julia and Miranda Marksen. Julia is the same age as your nephew Harry Potter and the biological child of James Potter and Mary Marksen. It was unknown until recently of her true father. Miranda is the daughter of Richard and Mary Marksen, the half-sister of Julia.

"While we previously discussed about Harry's protection, for Miss Marksen's protection, we, the staff of Hogwarts School and the Ministry of Magic, ask you to care for the Marksen sisters. Their parents are deceased and we wish to ensure safety by placing them with their half-brother Harry Potter. We understand that this places a tremendous responsibility upon you with three children all the same age, as well as a primary school age child. We have placed protection around both young ladies, and this home once more. Please accept this and anything else that is needed. Please provide for these young ladies."

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley seemed at odds with one another. Professor Dumbledore just looked at them determined to see my home be here.

"Go in the hall," said the man. I did as we promptly left. Sitting on the stairs I waited to see if this family would take us in. If not, I didn't know what would happen. I hope that we were placed with the Weasley family. Honestly, I was afraid of the twins because last year during third year, they had placed a horrible trick on me. I was covered in I didn't know what and I returned to the Common Room smelling like I had a make out session with a troll. Crabbe was certainly not my pick of boyfriend, nor was Malfoy, who made it his mission to ask me out nearly every day our first two years. But the Weasley family was very kind and unlike my step-father in every way. Rather than spent it with Muggles, they were our next best bet.

After a while I needed to use the bathroom. Asking quickly where it was, I went and locked the door behind me. Miranda was turned to face the wall as I sat waiting for my body to act. Miranda jumped when the doorknob turn. Since it was locked it didn't open.

"Come on Harry! Stop taking forever!" Whoever it was thought I was Harry Potter? No, I wiped and flushed the toilet. Washing my hands, I opened it to see a smaller version of the large man downstairs.

"Well hello, are you here a bit late?" he asked me with dark eyes, completely passing over my sister.

"Excuse me," I said trying to get pass him.

"Come here–" he said grabbing my arm.

"No–" escaped out before I had a change to move.

"Leave her alone Dudley!" snapped a voice behind us. It was the woman and her arms were crossed. "Leave her alone. She is living here now. Hurry up and do your business. You, come with me."

The woman lead us to another room down the hall that was a bit more worn compared to the others. She knocked on it and then pushed us in, right into a warm body that I hadn't expected to break the fall.

"What the–" I looked down under my nose and there was Harry Potter under me. His face did not have his usual glasses and he was scrunched in pain. His eyes were clenched shut for some reason. "Move your knee," he asked me. I did and he wrapped himself in a ball preventing any other parts from being hurt.

"Julie, is that," exclaimed Miranda, pointing at Harry. Her eyes got real big as she stared at him.

"Don't point. That's rude," I whispered to her. "Sorry, she just threw us in here!"

"Who are you?" he demanded, after rolling out of his human-made ball. His eyes settled on the two of us and his head dropped showing he knew of me.

"You should know me. We're in the same house at Hogwarts!"

Harry finally looked at me and he smiled. "Alright then. Why would Aunt Petunia put a girl— _two_ at that— in here with me? Makes no sense right?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we're magic," I said watching Miranda stare down Harry.

Harry stood up and turned on his lamp by the bed. The room was small, if smaller should we have to be in here together. There was tall dresser beside the door and a small twin sized bed against one wall. Here and there were loose pieces of paper of letters from his friends. Picking up a large piece, I read it quietly.

_Hey Harry, we got tickets to the World Cup!_

"Is this from that Weasley boy?" I asked holding the piece up to show Harry.

He nodded and took it from my hand. "Mr. Weasley got a special deal and the whole family is going. Well nearly all of them."

"Julia!"

"No, Miranda. Quiet, please."

"Does she always do that?" asked Harry as he went to the bed to set it right.

"She's only five last month. Innocent as can be," I commented.

"Okay," laughed Harry. " Here you go. Hope it's okay."

Harry moved and showed me the bed he had prepared for us. Miranda and I were, apparently taking the bed, while he took refuge on the floor with a single pillow and a thin blanket.

"Thanks Harry."

Laying down, I wrapped myself in his Gryffindor blanket and I could smell him on it. _NO!_ My mind screamed at me for the thought. Until a few hours ago, I had a crush on him; now I could not. He was my brother… half and everyone will flip out once they begin to find out. His friend would probably mouth to his brothers first, which only seemed to unsettle me more. With them in mind, I turned over and faced Harry, careful to not wake Miranda. He was still awake staring at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing. I just have to control myself."

"What for?"

"It's sorta embarrassing now," he said with a blush.

"What?" I asked getting on my elbows and grinning at him with amusement.

"Well…. I sorta… had a… a… a crush on you…."

Harry Potter had a crush on me? ME! A pureblood with a Ravenclaw father that always did the best for Mum, yet she strayed once with him, thus I am here….

Harry Potter, who destroyed You-Know-Who when he was a one year old, had a crush on ME!?

"If it makes you feel any better, I did too. Goodnight Harry," I asked, smirking and turning back over.

"Well that's out the window! Goodnight Julia!"

It was nice to hear my name being said by him. I could hear Harry turning over, but not once did I hear him snore. Looking over, the boy was indeed asleep but clearly looking happy about something. Pulling the blanket and Miranda closer, I tried to sleep but only saw my mother's last image as she was killed by the loyal supporters of the man who killed our father, James Potter.

*dot*

Tomorrow was the day that Harry was leaving for the Burrow and per the Dursley's request, we were being sent too. I was glad. I really couldn't stand Dudley's stares even if I had known him for less than twelve hours. On the morning after the arrival, Petunia took us to get some proper clothing, which got me a few pairs of jeans, three shirts, undergarments and socks. It must have been the fact I was a girl, because I was awarded a new pair of shoes too. Miranda was bought new skirts, blouses, and oxford shoes. We arrived back at the house, where Vernon was eating lunch with Dudley and Harry.

Harry's stuff was already packed upstairs, so covertly slipped our belongings in with his. Surely he wouldn't mind. I saw a range of personal item including a very soft silk-like cloak. Not wanting to have him notice, I closed the truck carefully and then went downstairs. His friends might freak out when they see a pair of girls panties in there, hell it would freak him out to see a five year old's panties. Our clothing needed somewhere to go. My truck was probably burned by now along with all my personal memories of my first three years at Hogwarts.

At five, we waited in the living room, my skirt covering all the important parts to my knees. Harry was beside me and I took in how alike we looked. We both shared black hair, but Harry's eyes were a lovely green, while mine were a clear blue. Miranda had soft brown hair and clear blue eyes that stared still at Harry. We were both thin, but I was sure I was fed better than he.

Harry, whose loose clothing was second-hand of the fat little cow across the room, stared curiously at me. I was in light lavender blouse that had a button-up top, and a white tennis skirt that made me feel much older than just fourteen. I felt seventy or something but I did look proper for the most part. My hair went below my shoulders when down, but was in loose braid that fell on my collar hiding a small bit of my face as of now. There was a little flower in my braid that I had fashioned from a little bud in the garden. Mum always knew how to dress me so it came naturally to me. Miranda sat in my lap wearing a pair of shorts, a light blue t-shirt with some Muggle cartoon on it, and brown flipflops.

"Julia, are we leaving yet?" she would ask every so often.

I brought my finger to my mouth to hush her up. Harry smiled at us and I knew he was taking all the event of our arrival in stride.

Vernon and Petunia kept looking at the clock as five crept closer and closer. But as five zoomed by, we waited patiently as they argued about the Weasley's lateness. I glanced over at Harry who had his head down.

"No consideration at all."

"We might've had an engagement."

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late."

"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Vernon. "They're take them all and go, there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're at all…"

Vernon went on for a bit, when I heard a familiar noise. But the fireplace was blocked up, surely not! Like I assume, the Weasleys tried to get in through that. Harry was in a conversation with the tallest Weasley male, Mr. Weasley I assumed. Beside the man were three of his sons, all of whom were looking at me with interest.

"Dad, are they coming too?" asked one of the twins pointing at me. "Two girls?"

"Yes. Dumbledore spoke to Mum and me this morning," said Mr. Weasley.

"You better be taking her too!" snapped Vernon quickly. "Them both, I mean!"

"Yes Mr. Dursley. We will be taking both girls."

Harry had left to get his truck and came back in the living room with a frown. "You put your stuff in with mine?"

"I had to put it somewhere!" I insisted looking at him.

Harry shook his head and handed his truck over to George Weasley who went back through the fire that Mr. Weasley made. I was told to go next, but I didn't want to appear somewhere without knowing where I would land. I had only just stood up and noticed that I was slightly taller than Harry. Miranda grabbed my hand and firmly rooted herself to my leg.

"Please dear, go on through. Molly will be there. She'll get you settled," said Mr. Weasley with kindness.

I nodded and with another look at Harry, I threw down the powder. Miranda dug her nails into my leg as he flew the Floo Network. Knowing the effects well, I appeared in a much taller fireplace and before me was one of the twins. Fearful of his actions, I stayed rooted to my spot.

"Come on out," he offered his hands. I still didn't grab them, instead inching around them and started finding the oldest woman in this rather messy home. There were piles of clothing, folded into nine different piles on nearly available seating area. The dishes were piled high and nowhere in sight was there a House-elf. A frown crossed my face as I notice every single wrong thing about this messy house. The Weasley twin followed us but my determination to not view him was working so far, or so I thought.

"What's the problem?" he said as we came back to the fireplace.

"You're the problem! I don't know which of the twins you are!" I said finally looking at him. He was smirking at me.

"Most people can't tell," he said with laugh. "I'm George. Here look, I have a scar that Fred did our first year when he spilt a potion on my arm." George pulled his sleeve up and pointed to a thin scar just on the inside of his forearm. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he was somewhat cute. It had to be the lighting in the room though, I thought suddenly.

"Julia!" Miranda said pulling on my sleeve. Thankfully my dear sister distracted me long enough to get my senses back in order.

"Well that's nice," I said to him, not wanting to be that close to him. He was a boy after all. Though it was light enough to see, I could hear the coming sounding of the Floo working. I didn't look too hard at the fireplace as it filled with green flames. Harry stood there with a smile on his face.

"Did he eat it?" Fred Weasley came out from the stairs and pulled Harry from the fireplace. He was busy asking Harry what happened and explaining what Dudley had eaten. It seemed it was one of their newest tricks. A Ton-Tongue Toffee, as Fred put it, was just one of the latest inventions indeed.

While we waited for the others, I settled by the door waiting for Mrs. Weasley or a female, who I assumed was her and Ginny only. Maybe Hermione Granger, but no one else. Harry met Bill Weasley, an older male with longest hair and a dangling earring. Suddenly as Bill was answering Harry's question, Mr. Weasley popped into the room and was angrier than anyone had seen him before.

"That _wasn't_ funny, Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything," said Fred with a smirk. "I just _dropped _it. . . It was his fault he went and ate it. I never told him to."

"That's not funny!" I said quickly and harshly at him. "That's why people don't like you."

"Oh? And who are you?" he said turning in my direction. I felt anger rise in my cheeks and I turned Miranda behind me. She didn't need to see me when I was angry.

"You should know me after what you did!" I snapped at me.

"Fred!" George warned but his twin brushed him off.

"I have no idea," he said getting right in my face with his wide smile.

With every ounce of my being, I raised my hand and struck him across the face. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I AM! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER SENT ME TO DO YOU A FAVOR FOR YOU! YOU ARE THE WORSE! People are not experimental subjects you can play with for your own entertainment!"

Fred snapped back as I shouted at him and Mr. Weasley rounded back on him a moment later. Turning I walked outside and waited for Mrs. Weasley. Sometime later as Fred got an ear full from both his parents, I sat playing with the flowers in the small garden wishing I could tend to the ones in my own. They were probably stepped on by now. No one had any respect for the beauty they had.

Miranda must had found Mrs. Weasley because I heard the cheerful shrieks emitting from the kitchen.

From a distance I could hear males talking and smashing two tables into one another. Charlie Weasley seemed to be generous enough, as I walked over to see what exactly had been going on, to wave at me. He was smiling and lowered the table as he and Bill began setting the table for dinner. I went inside to get the plates for everyone, finally seeing Mrs. Weasley. She was short plump woman and currently was very angry about her sons, Fred and George. As I set the plates down, Harry and Ron came behind me with cutlery in their arms.

"Hey help us," asked Ron. They walked over and I asked them to hold still while I set down a set for each plate. They seemed amazed I knew how a proper dinner set looked like.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Ron eyeing my workmanship closely.

"That's how a table is made. Everyone knows that," I said rolling my eyes and giving him a _duh_ look. I went to help in another way rather than explain myself to him. He really was stupid. Bill and Charlie were smiling at me but I could tell they were set different than the younger Weasley boys. They had a rather grown up feel to them but as I discovered with Ron, he was still a boy.

"Ron, you won't learn if you don't pay attention. She's right about the table. But I wonder how you know that," wondered Charlie for a moment walking over to us.

"Well," I said turning around, contemplating how to answer. As I was to begin, Hermione Granger and Ginny walked up. "Miranda and I were raised that way. Our parents always made sure that we were proper. Once we dined with the Malfoys and I was bored out of my mind. It was for some business function that required the kids there. This was way before Miranda though. I had sat next to the Draco and it was horrible. All he did was stare at me like I was new species. I put a vomiting potion in his soup. He never knew the difference."

Around me the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione laughed at Draco Malfoy. It seemed my knowledge was right; they indeed didn't like the Malfoy family.

"But from what I remember, I was rather rude about him following me after the dance. I kicked his butt, so it's doesn't matter," I added feeling my heart skip a beat.

George was right behind me laying out placemats. "Sorry," he muttered walking around me. Miranda came running out a moment later with Mrs. Weasley.

"Julia! Molly let me help make the cake! The big yellow one! SEE!"

"Wow, great job sweetie! Where would you like to sit at the table?" I asked pointing at the many places at this extra-large table.

"I want to sit beside my sister and brother!" she said throwing up her arms to be picked up by either Harry or I. We smiled and Harry conjured a booster seat for her. He took the seat to her right and I to the left.

This was okay. I ate better than I ever had and thought back on the last two days. My step-father and mother were dead, but at least I had my sweet sister with me. I would be her guardian from now on. I would have to make decisions for her now. An hour later, at eight sharp, Miranda fell asleep promptly on the table. Mrs. Weasley took her inside to rest, saying she would place her in Ginny's room.

I sat out on the grass staring at the dark sky wondering what happened to the Marksen Manor. It had to be crumples of ashes now. Listening to the sounds of the crickets around me, I felt someone's presence near me. Turning, I saw Harry.

"Hey," he said. In his hands was a blanket.

"Thanks," I said accepting the kind gesture. "It's weird huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are … are siblings? I have two half-siblings but never knew about you. I wonder how our father could have managed it." I sat down, crossing my legs hoping for the best. This was indeed surreal to think of.

"When's your birthday?" he asked suddenly sitting close to me.

"July 30th. Yours?"

"The 31st. Aunt Petunia told me I was early in the morning, like around one a.m." Harry was leaning back on his arms with a cocked grin that I could barely make out.

"Mum told me I was born at around 11:30 in the evening on the 30th. So we are like an hour and half apart!"

Harry and I laughed knowing this was just another mystery to solve. Our laughter quieted and silence settled between us moment later.

"Well hey, I'm glad I got a couple of awesome sisters, even one if older by an hour!"

"AND a half," I said, standing up and following him inside.


End file.
